1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle steering control system that have a steering angle ratio varying mechanism for varying the steering angle ratio, which is the ratio of the turning angle of the steering control wheels with respect to the steering angle of the steering wheel, and that also have a variable power assisted steering mechanism for outputting an auxiliary steering force that supplements the steering force of the driver.
2. Background Information
In conventional steering control systems for a vehicle, the following delay of the variable power assisted steering mechanism with respect to the change in the steering angle ratio is controlled by reducing the steering angle as the steering angular speed increases, ensuring the prevention of power assist loss. One example of such a conventional steering control system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-344120.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle steering control system. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.